All for Love
by xXMichixChanXx
Summary: Sakura is married to an old man named Oni by a forced marriage. She meets his nephew, Syaoran, and the two run away from Oni. They face many obstacles, struggling hard to protect the one thing that was keeping them strong, their love.. SS! PLZ R&R .
1. Default Chapter

**.. + .. aLL FoR LoVe .. + ..  
**  
By: CheLLieTTe – ChaN

A/N: Hello Minna-san! I know I didn't finish _Perfect Shuzoku_ or _The Prophesy_ yet, but I'm still working on chapter 5 for _Perfect Shuzoku_ and I'm not updating _The Prophesy_ until I get 5 reviews. By the way, this story takes place in an alternate universe. I hope you all like _All for Love_! Anyways... on with the story!

Disclaimer: Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I no own  
So u no sue.  
©by I don't know who

**-».. ChApTeR 1: The Beginning .. «-**

A 15-year-old girl was sitting under a cherryblossom tree. She had honey brown hair that went up to her waist and emerald eyes that were dark with sorrow.

"Miss!" The girl looked up to see a young servant girl. "The master wishes to see you!" she winced and got up unwillingly.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" shouted a 50-year-old man with chestnut brown hair. The girl trembled, trying not to cry.

"I-I.." she stammered feebly.

"Never mind!" he shouted. "At least _try_ and look presentable, you worthless wench!"

"Y-yes sir," said the girl, trying to do as she'd been told.

"Come on," he said, still appearing to be angry. The girl followed him to the reception hall, where a young man sat. He looked to be about a few years older than the girl at most. His chocolate brown hair was unruly and his amber brown eyes were sharp and cold. There was a frown on his face.

"Well, hello, Syaoran, it's nice to see you again," said the man with a cold smile that did not reach his eyes. "This is my wife, Sakura."

"Hello, Uncle Mako, hello, Miss Sakura," said Syaoran even more coldly than Mako. He glanced at his new "aunt" and was surprised. 'She looks even younger than me!' he thought, appalled. He knew his uncle was a lowlife, but he'd never have thought he would stoop _this_ low! "Shall we get to business then?" His voice was even colder than before. Mako nodded.

**-- x -- 3 months later -- x --**

Sakura was again sitting under the cherryblossom tree. The gentle wind blew, her long hair moving along with it. She looked up to see Syaoran walking down the path. He looked so serious! 'In fact, in the whole three months he's been here, I've never once seen him smile!' she thought, watching him. He still had a frown on his face, but she couldn't help admiring his stiff posture and his eyes. They were sometimes, no make that always, sharp and cold, but she knew that he had a good heart. 'Unlike Mako-sama,' she thought bitterly. Mako-sama was short and fat and very unlike the tall, slim, handsome man walking towards the house. And even worse yet, he was cruel. If he was just nicer, she'd be much happier. She wouldn't mind the looks if he had a good heart...like Syaoran... She sighed and looked away.

Syaoran was walking around the grounds, thinking. After a while, he looked up. His eyes rested on Sakura, sitting under a tree. With the wind blowing her hair, she looked like an angel. When he noticed an unhappy look on her face, he, once again, wondered why she married his uncle. In an instant, he made up his mind to ask her. He walked up to her.

"Why did you marry Mako?" he asked, colder than he intended. "You don't exactly look happy with him. Did you marry him for his money?" 'Because I've got _way_ more than _him_,' he thought. 'Wait, what am I thinking!' "Well?"

"I-I didn't marry him for his money," said Sakura, surprised. 'Wasn't he over there a minute ago!' she thought. "It was kind of like a forced marriage-"

"WHAT!" he shouted, disgusted. "I can't believe it! He _forced_ you to _marry_ him!"

"Hoe..." she said softly. He looked mad! Syaoran noticed that she looked rather confused and frightened, so he sat down next to her and tried to calm down a little. He gazed into her eyes and suddenly found himself lost in its emerald depths. "Li-san...?" came a sweet clear voice. Syaoran suddenly came back to reality. He looked at Sakura, who now wore a worried expression on her face.

"Uh..." he said, turning slightly red, "So, uh...tell me how he forced you to do this." His voice was rapidly regaining its usual coolness.

"Well...I don't come from a very rich family," said Sakura, her eyes looking faraway. "One day, Mako-sama came and stayed in our town for a bit. For some reason, he tried to be friends with my father. He tricked my parents by telling them that they could borrow money from him any time they wanted. At first, my parents refused, but then, harsh times fell. There wasn't any food at all. My parents decided to take Mako-sama up on his offer and then pay him back. Mako-sama gave the money for food and we were happy. At least, we were, for a while. Soon, all the money was gone and so was all the food. My father lost his job and we were forced to borrow from Mako-sama again. This went on for about a year. By then, our debt was so high, we had no hope of repaying him. My father went to talk with Mako-sama, hoping that Mako-sama would let him work off the debt. Mako-sama told him no. The only way that my father could repay him back was if he gave me to him as a bride. My father was shocked. He argued with Mako-sama, but Mako-sama told him that he was now so deep in debt he could just call the officials and have my whole family arrested and executed. My father reluctantly agreed then, because he knew it was the only way any of us had a chance of surviving. So we got married and it's been this way ever since." Sakura looked up, suddenly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away," she apologized.

"No, it's all right," said Syaoran quietly. "I can't believe Mako. What kind of man is he!" Sakura looked at him surprised. "Why don't you run away?" Sakura sighed.

"I've tried," she said, "but no one I know or trust lives nearby, so I don't have any place to go. I have to keep on the run and Mako-sama's men always catch me. And then, I'm in for a thrashing. I don't know the roads very well anyways.

"We could run away together," said Syaoran suddenly. Sakura was really confused now. "I know the roads pretty well and I've got plenty of trusty people who'd help us. They hate Mako too because of the way he treats everyone.

"Do you think we'd make it though?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, unless you want to stay here," he said sharply. Sakura shook her head. "Then you're willing?"

"Why are you doing this for me?" she whispered. Syaoran's eyes became expressionless.

"Because I owe it to you for the way my uncle's been treating you," he replied. Sakura looked at him for a bit, and then abruptly smiled.

"Okay then," she said a little shyly. Syaoran nodded.

"All right then," he said, "I'm leaving in about a week or two, so make sure you have everything ready." Sakura nodded, smiling. They heard the door slam. The two looked up just in time to see Mako coming out the door and towards them.

"I'll go now," said Syaoran, "Remember, one or two weeks." He slipped away, leaving Sakura alone. She smiled happily.

"In one or two weeks, I'll be free."

**_To be continued..._**

**Words to Know:**

Minna-san everyone

-sama suffix used to show respect

Hoee sound Sakura makes in the anime

A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this story! I know it's kind of boring now, but I promise it'll get more interesting soon! anyways, I'll update when I get 5 reviews, so R&R plz!

**.. + .. aLL FoR LoVe .. + ..**


	2. RuNaWaYs

**.. + .. aLL FoR LoVe .. + ..**

By: CheLLieTTe - ChaN

**A/N:** Hello Minna-san! Well... Gomen-nasai for the _really_ late update.. I've been having a _lot_ of homework lately.. ( --ll ) Arigato for all the reviews! Wipes tear away I'm _so_ happy! Anyways... thanks and lots of love to: **PrincessSakuraTenshi12 **heheh... arigato! your story's really good, **Tomodachi no Kokoro **I don't know about the action yet... School's been interfering a _lot_! I've been wanting to write for a while, but I never get the chance! sigh Keppel's not like South Pas at all! I'll let you know. I'm starting chapter three now.. and your story's really good, **Ying Hua Li** um.. arigato! and um.. no offence meant to your friend.. I just randomly picked a name. -" I'm sorry I kept everybody waiting.., **Urban Cinderella** THANKS, and last, but not least **Akane Sakura Habunai** my first reviewer for this story! arigato _so_ much! - Sorry if I forgot anyone! Whelp, here's chapter two! Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** CCS is not mine... It never could have been considering the fact that I'm too untalented to have ever come up with anything half as good.

**-».. ChApTeR TwO: RuNaWaYs ..«-**

A young man searched the grounds tensely with his sharp, amber eyes. He was looking for any glimpse of movement on the grounds. A flurry of movement caught his eyes, and a young girl scrambled across the grounds toward him. Her long, honey-brown hair was tied into a ponytail with a green ribbon and she was carrying a baby pink backpack. She wore her simplest light green dress that brought out the color of her emerald-green eyes.

"Are you ready, girl?" he asked quietly when she reached him. Her eyes were sparkling and her face was flushed with excitement. She nodded.

"Hey! My name is Sakura, not 'girl'!" she said softly.

"Too bad, "he said. "Besides, there aren't a lot of people called "Sakura" nowadays. "He eyed her critically. "Is that the _simplest_ dress you have?" Sakura blushed.

"Well, Mako-sama didn't approve of me wearing anything else besides these dresses," she said, self-conciously.

"Don't worry. We'll get you something more suitable for the trip later. Can you fight?" he said with a sudden sinking feeling. 'I totally forgot about that!' he thought to himself. Sakura saw his hesitation and spoke hastily.

"I can learn! I promise I'll try my best Li-san!" she pleaded. Syaoran nodded hesitantly.

"We'll have to start immediately," he said, a plan forming in his head. "We'll get you a weapon as soon as we can. Right now, we have to get out of here as soon as possible." Sakura nodded. Syaoran made to walk away, but stopped and turned around and said quietly, "By the way, that dress goes well with your eyes." Sakura blushed. (A/N: hm.. I seem to be makin Sakura blush a lot... Sakura: Yeah! What's with that! CheLLieTTe - ChaN: -" eheheh.. gomen..) Syaoran gave a trace of a grin and left, motioning for her to follow him. As they got nearer to the gates, they heard an urgent whisper.

"Miss Sakura!" Sakura turned. A girl stood, holding a blue bag. She had long dark hair and kind, pleading amethyst eyes. "Miss Sakura, please take me with you!"

"Tomoyo-chan!" gasped Sakura. 'I can't believe I never thought to take Tomoyo with me!' thought Sakura. 'But I don't know if _he_ will let...' Sakura hesitated, looking at Syaoran. Tomoyo had been her best friend since they were children. When Sakura married Mako, Tomoyo had come to live with Sakura as her servant. She _couldn't _leave Tomoyo now! Syaoran looked at Sakura for a moment, and seeing how badly she wanted the servant girl to come also, he nodded. Sakura brightened up instantly. "Yay! Tomoyo-chan, you can come too!" chirped Sakura, happily.

"Did you pack up all your things as well?" asked Syaoran, addressing Tomoyo.

"Yes, sir," replied Tomoyo. "As soon as I found out Miss Sakura was leaving with you, I packed up immediately. I followed her here tonight hoping I would be allowed to accompany her. Thank you for letting me accompany Miss Sakura. I would have followed even if you wouldn't let me."

"Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura with a pout. "I _told _you. _Don't _call me Miss Sakura. Just call me Sakura." Tomoyo smiled. "I'm glad you could come with us. I'd miss you sorely if you didn't."

"Come to think of it, you both need new names. "Sakura" and "Tomoyo" are rather rare names nowadays," said Syaoran. The two girls looked at each other.

"I don't know..." said Sakura thoughtfully.

"Tell you what, girl you can be called Ying Fa," said Syaoran. "It means cherry blossom in Chinese. And you.."

"How about Tomoe?" suggested Tomoyo. "I like that name." ...gomen outta ideas...

"All right then. Tomoe, how did you know Ying Fa was leaving with me today?" asked Syaoran, suddenly remember what Tomoyo had said.

"Oh!" said Tomoyo in surprise. "Well, the servants were gossiping as usual. It seems like someone overheard-"

"We have to leave immediately," said Syaoran, turning to leave.

"Hold it right there!" came a voice. Syaoran whirled around with narrowed eyes. "Do you think I'd just let you kidnap my wife and my servant!" Sakura gasped and froze. Her beautiful eyes widened in fear.

"What _is_ with all these interruptions?" said Syaoran exasperated, as he turned to face his uncle. "Yes, _uncle_? What do you want?" Mako's face turned purple with rage.

"WHAT DO I WANT!" Mako exploded, spitting with rage. "YOU _KNOW_ WHAT I WANT YOU DIMWIT!

"Well, you can't have them!" said Syaoran calmly. He swiftly got between Mako and the girls. "You! You and the girl get out of here! Go! Hide with a black-haired, blue-eyed idiot in glasses. You'll be able to find him easily enough. He'll not leave two ladies in distress," hissed Syaoran to Tomoyo. In this country, blue eyes are uncommon. Just thought I'd mention that. Tomoyo nodded and pulled Sakura with her as she ran for it.

"Do you really think you'll be able to get away!" said Mako, eyes gleaming with a mad rage. "Ten hundred pieces of silver to the man who catches them both!" His men immediately gave chase. Mako tried to follow, only to find Syaoran blocking his way.

"Not so fast," said Syaoran, unsheathing his sword. Mako's eyes widened. Syaoran was renowned as one of the greatest masters of swordsmanship, while he, Mako, could hardly wield a sword. Syaoran directed his sword so that it pointed straight at Mako's throat. "Why did you force Sakura-san to marry you?" Syaoran's voice was cold and piercing. Mako eyed the sword pointed at his throat warily.

"W-why would I tell a dimwit like you?" stammered Mako.

"Because this 'dimwit' can shove this sword through your unworthy throat!" said Syaoran, amber eyes flashing angrily.

"I-I," said Mako, and stopped.

"Well?" asked Syaoran, pointing the sword even closer. He was ashamed at being related to such a dirtbag. Mako grinned maliciously, and muttered something in Syaoran's ear.

"That would be because she's the only one who can wield the staff of Clow, of course. Think of all the glory that will give me. I will be the most powerful man alive! I don't give a damn about the slut as long as she helps me become King," said Mako with a wild laugh. Syaoran's eyes widened.

"_What_!" Mako laughed even louder at his nephew's reaction. "That's just despicable! There's more to it. Tell me!" shouted Syaoran. At that, Mako smirked.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" said Mako, tauntingly, then added. "Well, well, well. Have you developed feelings for my wife?"

"Oh, sweet mother of God, that's so childish, you know that?" said Syaoran angrily. He threw Mako on the ground just as a scream pierced the air.

"SAKURA!" shouted Syaoran, dashing towards the scream. Mako chuckled.

"It's too late _dear_ nephew," said Mako to himself. "There's nothing you can do to stop me. Not even if you _do_ get away." He laughed again as he got up, dusted himself off and walked lazily to his castle.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Tomoyo as they ran, looking for a big black cave with a light in it. 'Ugh! What _could_ Li-san have been thinking? I don't see any black-haired, blue-eyed boy around here!' thought Tomoyo angrily, as she struggled to pull her mistress to safety. "Miss Sakura, are you all right?"

"Yes, Tomoyo-chan!" gasped Sakura. "And don't call me 'Miss Sakura' Just call me Sakura." Tomoyo smiled and then she gasped and stopped. "Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Then her eyes widened in understanding. Mako's men had caught up to them and worse still, they had split up so that there were men in front of them as well as in back.

"Oh, no," moaned Tomoyo. "What are we going to do?"

"If only Li-san were here," said Sakura, her green eyes filling with tears. The men advanced towards the girls, leering. One of them reached out for Sakura and she screamed.

"Don't worry Miss Sakura," said the man with a saucy grin. "We're here to take you home."

"Don't you dare touch her!" said Tomoyo, angrily.

"The master's not going to be very happy with you Daidouji," said another man. "Tsk. What you've done is exactly the same as commiting treason. You'll be lucky to live through your punishment."

"She will _not_ be punished," cried Sakura suddenly, "because we won't go back! You can't make us!" The men smirked, but their smug faces turned to fearful ones when they saw that Sakura was in the middle of a whitish glow. "I will never let you hurt my best friend!"

"You heard the lady, leave!" came a deep voice. Everyone turned to see a young man with black hair and gleaming blue eyes. He was smiling, but his eyes were cold.

"And who do you think you are?" asked one of the men indignantly.

"I'm the person who's going to kick your ass," said the man calmly. "Pardon the crude language, ladies." Sakura and Tomoyo watched with their eyes wide as the strange man advanced on Mako's men. The men backed away slowly.

"Wh-what do you think you're doing?" said one of the men nervously. The man just gave a smirk that seemed to frighten the men very much.

"Oh, what the hell," muttered the man who seemed to be the one in charge. "We'll leave for now!" The men retreated, but not without shouting, "We'll be back!"

"Well, that takes care of that," said the man, turning to the girls with a grin. "My name is Hiirigizawa Eriol, by the way. Now tell me, what are two such lovely ladies like yourselves doing in this forest all alone?"

"I-I'm Tomoy- I mean Tomoe," said Tomoyo. "This is my best friend, Ying Fa." Sakura smiled.

"Arigato-gozaimasu for your help," said Sakura, bowing. Just then, Syaoran ran into the field.

"Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san, are you all right?" he panted. Tomoyo and Sakura winced and sweatdropped.

"Uh... What do you mean? There isn't a Sakura or Tomoyo here. Only Ying Fa and Tomoe," said Eriol, tilting his handsome head to one side. "Besides, why are you in such a hurry my cute, little descendent?" Tomoyo and Sakura goggled at the two boys.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT ERIOL!" said Syaoran, angrily.

"Um... You two know each other?" asked Sakura. The two boys turned to the girls.

"Oh? You know Syaoran too?" said Eriol with a smile. "Yes, we know each other. We're cousins, you see." Syaoran nodded grudgingly.

"WHAT!" said Tomoyo and Sakura.

"And who's this 'Sakura' anyways?" said Eriol slyly. Syaoran turned red.

"She's Sakura," said Syaoran, pointing at Sakura. Eriol tilted his head. "I told them to use another name 'cause there aren't a lot of people with their names. It's okay, you don't have to hide from Eriol, he'd find out anyways."

"Oh, heheh," said Sakura blushing. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, and this is Daidouji Tomoyo, my best friend."

"Pleased to meet you," said Eriol beaming. Then he turned to Syaoran, "Are they the ones you were talking about yesterday?" Syaoran nodded. "So where are we headed?"

"Somewhere far from here," said Syaoran. "My goal is to get home. Ma-ma and my sisters will be glad to help I'm sure."

"You have sisters too?" asked Sakura. Syaoran groaned.

"His sisters can be dangerous," said Eriol with a smirk.

"I don't like that look Eriol," said Syaoran, looking at Eriol warily. Eriol's smirk widened.

"Well then," said Eriol. "Let's be on our way." Sakura and Tomoyo smiled and nodded happily. "All right," he continued as they began walking. "Our first goal is to get to Aida. We need supplies and we can rest there for a bit. Plus we can get Yamazaki to help us. Isn't that right, my cute little descendent?" Sakura giggled as Syaoran's face turned red as a tomato with steam came out of his ears. The world shook as Syaoran shouted.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!" shouted Syaoran. "DON'T CALL ME THAT IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" He started to chase Eriol down the hill, leaving Sakura and Tomoyo alone. Sakura laughed.

"Well, boys will be boys," said Tomoyo, laughing along with Sakura. "C'mon! Let's follow!" The girls took off after the boys, who had stopped, finally noticing that Sakura and Tomoyo weren't with them.

"OI! Hayaku iku!" called Syaoran. When the girls reached them, they continued on their way on their quest for freedom.

_**To Be Continued..**_

A/N: Ahh! Gomen for the short chapter! I know that the ending's really cheesy.. and the story's horrible.. blegh! I'm not really expecting a lot of reviews but please review! I'm goin through some hard times now.. y'know family problems n all.. So PLZ review! It'd make me REALLY happy! puppy-dog eyes onegai? Flames are accepted (though I'm kinda scared of the thought of all the flames I'll probably get.. LOL) I'm starting on chapter three right now, but I'm kinda writing really slow because I'm writing in class (" bad huh? but classes are boring anyways we don't do much) heh but y'know.. if I get a lot of reviews I might get influenced to write faster.. Sakura Oi! How do you know people even WANT to read the rest of this story when they've got even better stories to read! CheLLieTTe – ChaN .. You're right.. ja ne minna .. TT-TT

**Hayaku iku** - That means hurry up, let's go.  
**Ja ne – **take care

P.S. Boy, I sure talk a lot.. O.O


	3. Chapter 3

**.. + .. aLL FoR LoVe .. + ..**

By: CheLLieTTe - ChaN

**A/N: **Konnichiwa Minna-san! Gomen (again) for the late update! . I would have posted this sooner, but I found out I had two different versions of this chapter! It was kinda hard to choose the version I wanted to post, so I rewrote it, combining them. Also, I went through my stories, and I found out I made a mistake on _Perfect Shuzoku. _I have to rewrite ch. 3 XP Well, arigato to... insert reviewers Whelp! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **At the Stupid-Fanfictionists-Who-Want-to-Claim-Things-That-Don't-Belong-To-Them

Prison

"Say it!" FBI holds up CheLLieTTe – ChaN (CC) by the back of her orange prison jumpsuit

CC: sniff I don't wanna...

FBI1: Say it or we'll toss you in jail with all those other crazy, rabid writers, and you'll never

see the light of day again.

CC: What's wrong with that? FBI shoves a gun in CC's face Okay! Okay! Geez! sighs and

continues monotonously CCS isn't mine, it belongs to the lovely ladies of CLAMP, who

will give CC CCS eventually.

FBI1: What? Okay, boys! Take her away! Two FBI agents show up and drag away a

screaming CC

FBI2: Please excuse our rude inmate. She hasn't been properly trained yet. CCS is not hers.

CC in the background: Yes, it is!

FBI2: I repeat, she doesn't own it. CC screaming in the background: Yes, it is! Yes, it is!

FBI1: Smiles pleasantly and picks up a sniper Please excuse us. We must go put her out of her misery. walks away with FBI2 BANG! A stretcher is carried out moments later with a white sheet covering a bloody corpse (Three guesses who that could be. ")

**-».. ChApTeR ThReE: MiDoRi ..«-**

In the Midori Forest (I know, I know. Very uncreative.. Sorry)

"Syaoran!" shouted Eriol into an unsuspecting Syaoran's ear, making Syaoran fall flat on his behind in surprise. He glared up at Eriol.

"Eriol!" growled Syaoran, coldly. "What the hell was that!"

"I'm just bored," Eriol sighed, an unholy gleam in his eye. This was just what he needed to liven the day up.

"If I go deaf, the blame rests solely upon you, baka," said Syaoran, unknowingly falling into Eriol's trap. Eriol merely smirked mockingly. Syaoran opened his mouth to retort, but Tomoyo smoothly interrupted before another famous Syaoran vs. Eriol shouting match could erupt.

"Eriol-kun, when will we get there?" she asked.

Eriol and Syaoran turned to look at the amethyst eyed girl standing behind them, mildly surprised. They were still accustomed to her and the emerald eyed girl standing next to her.

"Hm... If all goes well, we should get there by sundown by sundown tomorrow," said Eriol after a moment's thought. "However, if we keep standing here talking like this, we _might_ get there in a month or two."

"Shut up, it was your fault in the first place," said Syaoran, starting to walk again. "Besides, that only if my _uncle_ doesn't somehow interfere." Immediately, he regretted his words as a shadow fell across Sakura's delicate features, and her emerald eyes darkened. Anyone with half a brain, or even a quarter of a brain, could see that she was upset and that she was still scared of Oni. However, thus far, she had refrained from discussing the reasons for her fears.

"Ahem! Never mind that. Even if they _did_ come after us, we won't let them take you," said Eriol, after sending Syaoran a look of disapproval for his insensitivity of Sakura's feelings. Syaoran coughed.

"Yeah. Sorry for worrying you unnecessarily," said Syaoran. Sakura looked up and gave Syaoran a shy smile. 'God! She doesn't know what she's doing to my insides with just that smile! What the hell's going on! She's my uncle's _wife_, for heaven's sake! That makes us somewhat... _related! _Besides, I _doubt_ she'd go for a guy like me... WAIT! Scratch that!' thought Syaoran. Surprisingly, neither his face nor his body stance gave away his inner turmoil. In fact, the only telling feature was his blazing eyes. 'I have to keep her at a distance. I can't afford to be thinking these stupid thoughts while a beautiful, emerald eyed girl gazes up at me with the most beautiful smile I've ever seen in my life on her face. Oh, god... Calm down, Syaoran. Forget these thoughts! Lock them away in the 'Please, God, let me forget' compartment in your brain, and never think these thoughts again.' He took a deep breath and turned from the angel before him to spot the smirking Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Arigato-gozaimasu, Li-san," said Sakura.

"Yeah.." said Syaoran, carefully avoiding her gaze. "Sure.."

"Sakura-chan! You may just have what it takes to melt this cold beast's heart," said Eriol suddenly, acting all dramatic.

"Hoe?" said Sakura, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, fair princess, how we do wish thou the best of luck," Tomoyo said, playing along with Eriol.

"Like the sun after a long-wrought winter, so you shall be to this horrible beast," continued Eriol, kneeling before Sakura and taking on of her hands. "And when you have accomplished this unheard of task with a mere smile, I shall sit back and laugh at the Almighty Syaoran the Idiot." He kissed Sakura's hand exaggeratedly.

"ERIOL! DAIDOUJI!" said Syaoran through clenched teeth. Eriol and Tomoyo got up and took off laughing. "Get back here, cowards!" He chased after them, leaving a confused Sakura behind... with all the baggage. After several unsuccessful attempts at lifting all the baggage, Sakura just plopped down, giving up. What she didn't notice was that she was being watched by people who were waiting for something just like this to happen.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**A/N:** Ahhh! I know it's a really short chapter, but... ooops.. ran out of excuses. Well, I just didn't have that much time when I was rewriting the chapter. It was originally supposed to be pretty long, but I just ended up cutting it. I know it got pretty stupid with all the weird talk. That might be because I'm writing this during my English ¾ Honors class while we're reading _Macbeth_ by William Shakespeare. It's rubbing off on me! Oh, yeah.. I've decided to omit the 'Words to Know' thing because someone keeps telling me that I wrote the translation wrong even though it's right. I just don't want to deal with him right now, so I'll leave that part out for a while. XP. Hey, at least Eriol got his wish. He's not bored anymore. Haha. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. PLEASE R&R! TO THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, IT MEANS READ AND REVIEW! Thank you!


End file.
